Heretofor, conventional liquid feeding apparatuses of this type are constructed of a liquid container unit for storing condensed coffee, juice, or similar condensed liquids or liqueurs, a liquid feeder connected with the liquid container unit, and an electromagnetic valve provided for the liquid feeder. A feeding on-off switch is turned on to feed the liquid. The liquid should be added with a desired amount of cold or hot water as required. Such conventional apparatuses have a timer to control the feeding on-off switch for a specific period of time for a desired amount of the liquid.
However, the conventional liquid feeding apparatuses have the disadvantage that an actual feed of the liquid is changed according to the amount of liquid remaining in the liquid container even when tile feeding on-off switch is set to turn off. This is because the liquid is made to drop free to the feeding tube from the liquid container.